


Skype Calls

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Gallavich, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, double prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey talk on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Or could be facebook chat whichever you prefer
> 
>    
> ***added to the end***  
>  
> 
> based on the anon prompt that wanted me to do gallavich version of this 
> 
> http://teamwinchesterbros.tumblr.com/post/89412080977/summertimedreamss-inkskinned-i-cant
> 
> and the other anon that wanted gallavich using social technology things.

**_Thursday November 14 th 2013_ **

**_12: 45 pm_ **

 Hey, big-guy :p Call me when you get home?

 

 

 

 

**7:00 am**

mandy just called…..no fuck no no no no no no fuck no this is bullshit. God please no I can’t..i can’t. please be okay, mickey. please… fuck I’ll do anything please please please.

**7:00am**

COME ON MICKEY

**7:00am**

WHAT THE FUCK

**7:00am**

PLEASE

I DON’T USUALLY ASK NICELY FOR SHIT

PLEASE COME ON

…..please…..god…please…

**7:30am**

YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!

**7:31am**

ARE YOU FUCKIGN KIDDING ME?!?!

**8:00am**

Mickey, please…

**8:10 am**

This isn’t funny

 

**_Saturday November 16 th, 2013_ **

**3:00am**

This really isn’t funny asshole 

**3:10am**

If this is your idea of some sick fucking joke you’re the only one laughing.

**3:30 am**

Mickey…

**3:40 am**

Mickey?

**_Tuesday, June 17 th 2014_ **

**12: 50 pm**

….went to your grave today….

**1:00 pm**

Your fucking father wouldn’t even pay for a goddamn grave for you so the piece of shit rock you’re lying under is all me and Mandy could afford.

**1:05pm**

Fiona offered to help pay some but… I don’t know.

Just something I wanted to do.

**_Wednesday, July 30 th 2014_ **

**7:02 am**

HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??

**_Thursday, July 31 st, 2014_ **

**12: 10 am**

 don’t know if you can tell but

**12:15 am**

ha i may be a taddd drunk

**12: 17am**

and I just wanted you to know.

I love you like fish love water

**12: 20 am**

… do fish even love water or is it just something they can’t live without??

**12:21am**

well then i love you like my brother liam loves fucking pancakes.

**12:21am**

ha you loved pancakes too mick. remember?

**12:30am**

though the fish analogy works too

**12:40 am**

Please come back, man.

**_Friday, August 8 th 2014_ **

**7:00pm**

Saw Mandy outside the church today.

Don’t know if she was going in or not.

**7:05pm**

She looks like she hasn’t slept much since she got the news. I haven’t really either. She smiled when I saw her though.

**7:10pm**

I wonder if she’s as dead inside as I feel without you.

**7:11pm**

I wonder if she dreams of you at night like I do.

**7:12pm**

Even though we try our fucking best

to forget

 

**_Saturday, August 9 th 2014_ **

**3:20am**

WHEN THE FUCK IS THIS GOING TO STOP HURTING???

 

 

**_Monday, August 11 th 2014_ **

**9:50 pm**

I miss you like… the moon misses it’s stars

Like the active duty soldiers miss their homes.

I miss you, man

Goddammit, mick.

It’s like I was the diseased and you were the cure.

Or some shit.

I don’t know.

I don’t know what to do anymore.

**10:00pm**

I miss you all the fucking time

And it’s been so long…

I have no goddamn right to still hurt this badly

Every

Goddamn

night

 

**_Thursday, September 18 th 2014_ **

**7: 27 pm**

So… I wrote you something.

**7:30pm**

Yeah that happened

If you wanted to read it

 or whatever

but in the end you don’t get into that fight

and you make it home so

guess you wouldn’t really like that ending huh?

 

 

**_Friday, September 19 th 2014_ **

**1:00 am**

HEY FUCK YOU!

FUCK YOU!!!

I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR THIS!!

 

**1:30am**

No I don’t.

I’m sorry.

Please come back?

 

 

**_Friday, November 7 th 2014_ **

**8:15 pm**

Did you sing to mrs murder mick?

“Hey mrs murder can i?? make beauty stay if I take my lifeee???oooo.”

Or did you just want to be Forever Young like that fucking Rod Stewart song?

**8:16pm**

Fuck you

**8:22pm**

We were supposed to grow old together asshole.

 

 

**_Wednesday, January 7 th 2015_ **

**9:15pm**

Happy Birthday, Mick. Sorry this is late. Don’t hold it against me, okay? Ha

 

 

 

 

**_Wednesday April 15 th 2015_ **

**1:07 pm**

Fiona says to stop messaging you.

Says it’s not healthy.

Lip agrees but

It’s kind of nice, you know?

It’s kind of nice.

 

 

 

**_Friday May 29 th 2015_ **

**2:00am**

You want me to be honest, mickey?

I’m not really doing too good without you.

That sounds dumb and you’d probably tell me to fuck off but

I don’t know.

I think I’m going a little mad without you here.

But it’s okay.

It’s ok.

 

 

 

**_Monday, September 14 th 2015_ **

**10:45pm**

I hope it’s better where you are, mick.

I hope you’re happy. Safe from your asshole father. Safe from the hate and this shitty place.

I hope you’re laughing and smiling that rare but goddamn was it the best fucking smile.

It was the best smile.

And you were the best for me.

And I miss you so goddamned much.

 

 

**12:10am**

I’ll see you soon, big guy.

 

**_Thursday, September 17th 2015_  **

**10:30am**

Ian?

**10:31 am**

Ian. It's Mandy.

**10:32 am**

Please tell me you didn't.

**10: 37 am**

Pleaseee tell me you didn't.

**10:39 am**

Not you too

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


End file.
